


Two Parts to Kasumi

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [26]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: All The Way Throughh, Cut in half, F/M, Guro, Impalement, Multi, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Tentacle Rape, bisection, earfucking, gangrape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Kasumi follows the Phantom Thieves into Mementos - only to be left behind and at the mercy of a large group of Shadows. The encounter doesn't end well for her.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Kudos: 12





	Two Parts to Kasumi

Kasumi Yoshizawa typed a quick message into her phone, then hit send. Afterwards, she quickly threw her phone into her bag - and did a few quick stretches as she stood up from behind her school desk. Once up, she began packing her things. Her classes had ended for the day - and she was wondering if Joker would be up to hang out with her once he was done. However, her hopes were dashed by a message back from him just a few minutes later. 

“Aww, Senpai!” 

She groaned in annoyance as she read his message. Apparently, he already had different plans for the day - some Phantom Thieves business, apparently. When she awakened her Persona, they offered her to join the group - but back then, she turned them down. The redhead did it because she needed to focus on her gymnastics - the school had been threatening to revoke her scholarship if she didn’t win her next competition. But even then, she was curious about what they were doing - and wanted to help them out, too.

“Hmpf.”

The redhead bit her lip while considering her options. She could just go home and study, or do some gymnastics practice… But she really wasn’t in the mood for any of that. However… From what she had caught by following Joker, it seemed that his group was preparing for some very important heist. Even if she wasn’t really a part of her group, her desire to help them stayed with her. If she never did anything to improve, she wouldn’t be able to assist the group once she did have the time to join them! She should follow them today, too - and maybe she’d be able to learn something.

Having settled on that, Kasumi moved for the Shujin Academy’s entrance - and watched it until she saw Joker leave. She followed him from a distance - she didn’t want him to notice her. The man with the messy black hair took a train to Shibuya - Kasumi riding in the same car as him. Fortunately, the crowd managed to hide her from his sight.

Following Joker from the station, she saw the entire group of Phantom Thieves assemble - and head for some fishy gates underneath the station. The group quickly slipped through the fabric of reality, entering the Metaverse. Kasumi waited a moment before picking her phone up and activating the Metaverse app herself - the distortion in space taking her into it, as well.

As she emerged in the cognitive world, Kasumi felt her clothes shift into their cognitive shape. Instead of the uniform of a model student - a black jacket and a white shirt underneath it, a pleated skirt, and black tights - she was now wearing the outfit of a Phantom Thief. Her clothes consisted of a black leotard, a dark jacket she wore open, and high black boots - boots ended off with some pretty high shoes. She was also wearing red gloves - and a huge portion of her face was covered with a black mask. A sheath for her rapier hung from her hip - with the weapon stored safely within it.

She wasn’t too used to this outfit yet… But she didn’t really mind how revealing it was, either. Her outfit showed off her thighs in full - as well as allowing a peek at her cleavage. Kasumi was proud of her legs. They were something she worked long on as a gymnast, and she was glad to show them off like that - even if the only person who had seen her like that so far was Senpai.. Well, them and the shadows - but it’s not like the shadows would really care about her exposed skin, would they?

Kasumi heard footsteps and some voices in front of her - but they were quickly both replaced by the hum of an engine. The redhead ran up, only to see a black van with yellow stripes drive off. Oh. That would make things a little more difficult. Still, she was a trained athlete - keeping up with them on her feet wasn’t an impossible feat for her. Especially that from time to time the group would stop to battle Shadows - allowing her to cover plenty more ground while they remained in place. She took caution not to let them notice her, though - she wasn’t sure what she’d say if they found out she was following them.

Running across the endless tracks on her foot was pretty tiring, especially in her heels. However, Kasumi’s flawless gymnastics skills let her keep her balance - even as she began to encounter some Shadows. The monsters seemed completely distracted by the group in a noisy van that had passed them - allowing Kasumi to catch them by surprise. First, she had Cendrillon take them out while she simply watched - getting more experienced in summoning her persona when necessary. Then, she took some time lining up shots from her rifle - showing her that she could even take the shadows out on her own. The final step was her running up to the Shadows directly, and stabbing them with her rapier. Several quick thrusts of her sword was enough to dispatch them.

The success over the weaker, distracted shadows of the lower floors gave Kasumi a well-needed confidence boost. The girl in black pressed on with a lightness in her steps. As the group ventured deeper in and Kasumi followed, Shadows began getting tougher. At one point, Kasumi realized she needed to start relying on her persona once more - her rapier simply wasn’t destructive enough for the job. She had run out of ammunition for her rifle, too - so her persona was her last resort. The thought of retreating crossed her mind at that point - but as far as Kasumi knew, she wasn’t really in any danger. She had no troubles beating estranged Shadows one-on-one - and if she did run into one she couldn’t deal with on her own, she could just call out for their help. Besides, if she really wanted to be a help to the Phantom Thieves, she needed to get as tough as they were. If they weren’t retreating, then she wasn’t going to do it, either.

When Kasumi next caught up to the group, she was very surprised to see that their van began shifting around in place - before dissolving into nothingness. Huh? What happened? Why were they suddenly gone? As she wasn’t a member of the Phantom Thieves, she didn’t know that the group had an item that allowed them to warp out of any Palace. Deciding that they’ve done enough practice for the day, Joker had popped one of their many Goho-ms - the entire group making a clean escape. And leaving her behind. In the middle of all the shadows whose attention the Phantom Thieves had caught. Entirely on her own.

Kasumi was still staring in confusion at the spot where the Morgana van used to be. She ran over to it, looking around - and trying to figure out what happened. She was so focused on that that she failed to notice as the Shadows drew closer to her - the girl finding herself surrounded. Only when one of them attacked her did she notice what had happened - but at that point, all routes of her escape had been cut off.

The Shadow who attacked her was a Sandman - the little, red, naked demon with a moon for his head trying to hit her with the back of sand he had behind his back. Kasumi impaled him with a stab of her rapier - killing him on the spot. Then, she finally took a look around - only to see dozens of shadows around her. It was a couple more of those small shadows, as well as a group of large red demons who towered over her - wielding metal clubs with long poles each. She didn’t know it, but those were Onis - known for their formidable strength and penchant for brutal murder. But the demons who caught most of Kasumi’s attention were the Maras. To put it simply, these were just giant dicks mounted on top of chariots - each equipped with plenty of suggestive-looking tentacles as well.

Kasumi stared at the monsters in shock. Now, she was the one who had been caught off-guard! How could she even face off against such a large group? ...Well, she’d be damned if she didn’t at least try.

“C-Cendrillon!”

The gymnast screamed her persona’s name - shaking a little as fear began to grow within her. She knew she couldn’t let the enemy’s numbers get to her head… But she was already clearly intimidated by them.  
Her persona obeyed her wishes - slashing away at the group of Shadows coming from one direction. She masterfully hacked up more of her mistress’s foes, greatly reducing their numbers… But she could only protect her from one direction.

As Kasumi commanded her persona to attack, the Shadows swarmed her. All Kasumi could do was dodge out of the way of oncoming attacks - her gymnast skills put to great use there as she bent in ways not possible for most other girls. From time to time, she’d get a stab in with her rapier - and sometimes, when things seemed the most dire, Cendrillion would swoop in and help her out by taking out an entire group at once. No matter how many fell, more of them still stood up to replace them - and eventually, their way of attacking her changed, too.

As a sweaty, heavy-breathing Kasumi bent over slightly before looking at another wave of enemies, a bunch of Sandmen ran up to her. However, this time, instead of trying to smack her, the demons just threw sand from their bags at her all at once. With the way they throw it, she couldn’t really get out of the way - and was given a healthy helping of sand right to her eyes.

Now blinded, Kasumi began rubbing her hands against her face - unable to see any oncoming attacks. Since she couldn’t see them, she couldn’t dodge them either. An Oni’s mace slammed right into her body - sending her flying as she gasped in pain. She landed with a painful crack in front of yet another monster - one of the Maras. The dick monster instantly snatched her up with some of its tentacles - Kasumi hanging in the air upside-down as she was held by her ankle.

Somehow, Kasumi managed to keep holding on to her rapier through it. The impact also shook most of the sand out of her eyes - letting her see the hideous cock monster from up close. Just seeing it like that filled her with disgust… Fortunately, she still had her weapon. Stabbing forward, she let the tip slip into the shadow - unaware, that it’d only anger it.

The monster retaliated with anger - using its tentacles to slam her into the ground a few times. The repeated, heavy smacks resulted in quite a few broken bones - knocking out any will to fight that was still left within her. Her persona faded away as Kasumi’s body was smashed into the ground again and again - covering her in bruises.

On one of the smacks down, the front of her leotard caught on something. As she was forced to return, the piece of cloth stayed behind - a huge chunk of the black leotard now ripped off. Now, her pussy was no longer covered up by it - Kasumi taking a moment to realize that her cunt was now exposed.

The shadows didn’t take long to notice that at all. Being the repressed desires of men, they carried plenty of lust within them too. Kasumi’s bare pussy was the trigger they needed. Their forms shifted as dicks formed from their bodies - each and every one of them wanting to rape the redhead right away.

Seeing all of them gather, the Mara let the girl drop - it was aware that they wouldn’t let it keep her to himself anyways. As Kasumi landed, she slumped down on the ground, her ass high in the air. She no longer had the strength to resist, or to move at all - all that was left to her was becoming the fucktoy of those Shadows. Her hands moved towards her face, pulling weakly at her mask - but she was unable to rip it off to summon her persona once more.

The Sandmen got to Kasumi the quickest - the smallest demons boasting the highest agility. Kasumi’s ass, sticking high up in the air, was a prime target for them. The fastest of them was rewarded by being able to plunge his dick into her cunt. Their dicks were as small as their bodies - but just having her virginity be stolen like that hit Kasumi mentally, even if it didn’t go that deep inside her. It still tore through her hymen - the girl’s blood starting to leak onto his cock and down her thighs.

Another Sandman climbed on top of Kasumi’s back - and leaned forward while forcing his prick into her asshole. The girl’s sphincter fought back - but in the end, the red, thin cock was able to slip right through it. Kasumi’s tight ass was a great fit for his tool - her inner walls hugging his cock tightly as he plunged deeper into her.

Seeing her abused like that, the way the shadows perceived Kasumi had changed. They no longer considered her a threat - and as a result, her clothes shifted before returning back to her school uniform. The uniform didn’t return unscathed, though. With the cocks plugging her ass and cunt, her panties simply didn’t reappear - and her pantyhose ended up with two holes in front of those two orifices. Her skirt was still there, but flipped over - her jacket and shirt still covering her body too.

More Sandmen swarmed her limp body. One of them grabbed her by the ponytail to force her head off the ground - Kasumi forced to look up-close at his pretty small cock. He dragged her mouth open, then forced his cock inside it - Kasumi nearly throwing up as she felt his shaft touch her tongue. Another cock quickly made it past her open lips - there was enough space in her mouth for two of their cocks. Two more of them stood on each side of her head - stabilizing it before plunging their shafts into the tight holes of her ears. Her eardrums were ruptured as the heads of their cocks rammed into them - taking away Kasumi’s hearing.

She jerked on the ground in the pain that it brought out within her head - but the cocks were all embedded far too firmly inside her many holes. More Sandmen got to her, too - forcing out her arms from underneath her. They closed her fingers around their shafts, and began jerking off with them afterwards - Kasumi’s hands used for handjobs.

Her legs didn’t escape the Sandmen’ attention either. Her red shoes were quickly forced off - exposing her pantyhose-clad feet. Small dicks pressed against her soles right away - the thin, sensual fabric of her socks the perfect cushion between them and her well-trained feet. The fabric proved impressingly pleasant to fuck to these Shadows - Kasumi’s feet also used to pleasure them.

All in all, in just a couple of seconds, Kasumi was turned into a slut abused by ten Sandmen in total. The red-haired girl couldn’t do anything but take them, too - the girl filled with frustration at her own helplessness. Really? She thought she could go in here, all on her own? She was completely hopeless… 

That gangbang didn’t last for long - the sandmen’s small size translated to fairly weak endurance, too. In a short while, they began blowing their loads into her various holes - each and every discharge of semen making her feel even more disgusted. Her cunt had only received a shallow dicking - and the cum didn’t shoot deep into her body there, either. Most of it leaked back out of her cunt as the Sandman pulled out - only to be replaced by another one right away. The same was true for her ass - though more strands of semen managed to stay inside her there.

Her mouth was filled with their semen, too - though it took two cocks for them to fill it properly. As their semen shot inside her, Kasumi tried her best to swallow their cum - even if her throat refused to let it down without a fight. Some of their spunk leaked out through the corners of her mouth - strands of semen also flowing out through her nostrils. Them removing their cocks was an opportunity for the gymnast to spit their cum out - gasping for air desperately with her red face as their bodies. Cum trickled down onto her chin and dripped down her tongue as she forced it out of her mouth - spitting more and more cum out. But just a few precious seconds afterwards, her mouth was replugged with more of the Sandmen’ small cocks.

The shallow, tight canals of her ears were filled to the brisk with semen - the Shadows’ spunk quickly leaking out onto her earlobes. All that semen was forced back out as more cocks slid into her ears - there just wasn’t enough room inside them for it.

Kasumi’s hands and feet were both given a coat of spunk - the one on her hands applied directly to her skin, while the one on her feet soaked into her pantyhose. Some of it was able to slip through it, too - droplets of semen on Kasumi’s feet, tickling the girl. Both the cum on her hands and her feet was soon smeared all around them as more cocks assaulted those parts of her body.

All in all, the gangbang by the Sandmen wasn’t really all that awful. Aside from her ears - and the recurring fear of choking on their cocks - it didn’t even hurt that much. Her pussy had gotten used to their small cocks - and now that the pain of losing her virginity was gone, she was almost even enjoying it. The other parts, well… It was humiliating, for sure - but all in all, didn’t seem all that damaging. Compared to the rough beating she was given right before, it seemed completely harmless. Maybe… If this continued for a while longer, she’d be able to regain enough of her strength to try escaping? Relatively unscathed, too?

The Sandmen’s gangrape of Kasumi would soon come to a close. The Onis were tired of waiting - and tired of the seemingly endless swarm of smaller demons. Finally fed up with it, they began smacking them away with their clubs - their dicks ripped out of Kasumi’s alluring body as they were all thrown away. The demons took caution not to hit Kasumi with their weapons, though - they didn’t want to break their toy yet.

Before long, all the Sandmen had either been forced away or fled - leaving Kasumi completely at the mercy of the larger Shadows. Grabbing her by her wrists, one of them sat down - and then slammed her pussy right onto his cock. His cock was far longer and thicker than that of the sandmen - it’d easily beat most human cocks, too. Instead of the near-pleasant sensation of a small cock tickling the entrance to her cunt, suddenly Kasumi’s pussy was stuffed full of the Shadow’s hard, thick shaft. She screamed at the rough penetration her cunt was given - he got in so deep, too!

Kasumi’s flexibility was put to a test as another Oni approached her from behind - and rammed his cock into the cramped depths of her anus. The cock earlier helped her ease a little into anal, and its semen served as some nice lube - but neither of those prepared her for the large cock that entered her body. The redhead screamed in pain as her ass stretched around the Shadow’s thick shaft - the girl starting to trash on the two cocks inside her.

The two cocks hammered into her cunt and asshole with no remorse - filling both of her holes fully. Her cunt was stretched out around one cock, a cock that repeatedly slammed into her cervix - before it finally gave in, allowing the dick to enter her womb. Her asshole was similarly skewered - the Shadow’s cock making it all the way to the end of her rectum. Their continued thrusts proceeded to make both of her holes ache - all the pleasure she had been feeling before completely giving way to the pain.

The Oni fucking her vagina had her body right in front of him - and his rough, large hands began to reach out towards it. It quickly pulled her black jacket open - the buttons holding it together shooting off in various directions. The white shirt Kasumi wore underneath it didn’t fare much better - ripped off and thrown to the ground below them. Her red bra didn’t fare any better - snapping after just a simple tug from the Oni’s overpowering hand. Without all these, Kasumi’s tits were exposed. They were rather on the average side - but for her age, that was still pretty big. She blushed in embarrassment as they were revealed - one of her arms shooting to cover them up. The Oni didn’t take kindly to that - grabbing her arm with both hands and quickly snapping it. Kasumi cried out in pain as that happened - her arm hanging limply at her side. That successfully discouraged her from her other arm to protect her boobs from sight - letting the Oni leer at them.

The Oni’s large hands quickly found their way onto Kasumi’s breasts. They were able to encompass them directly underneath its large hands and fingers - and crush them in their grasp, too. Kasumi squirmed as her titties were so violently groped - it felt as if the Shadow was going to rip them off, just like it did with her clothes! Pained whimpers made it past her lips as the double penetration continued - Kasumi sobbing in agony.

The Oni behind her followed up with stripping her, ripping the back part of her jacket and then shirt off - Kasumi only getting to keep her sleeves, her skirt, and her pantyhose. His fingers only caressed her exposed back afterwards… But just feeling them touch against her spine was enough to send shivers down it - her imagination running off with terrifying ideas of him ripping it out.

The two Onis gladly released their semen into her pained holes. They both shot far larger loads inside her than the Sandmen did - Kasumi forced to feel the semen seep into her guts and womb. 

They released her once their balls were drained - Kasumi left wondering what was next for her. Would she be gangraped again by those smaller red shadows? Or… Was she going to be used by the giant dick Shadow next?

Her fears were realized as Mara’s tentacles snatched her up in the air again. Kasumi watched in surprise and fear as the Shadow began to drag her towards its head - shaped just like the tip of a penis. But… It was too big! It wasn’t going to fit!

“N-no! It won’t fit! Please!”

Kasumi begged as she was lowered onto the massive cockhead - and felt it press against her slit. She tried kicking away at it - only for Mara to grab her legs as well, and start pulling on them. They were flexible - but even a gymnast’s body had its limits. With the giant, firm shaft locked in between them, and the ever-increasing force pulling on them, those limits were eventually reached. Kasumi screamed in pain as both of her legs were dislocated - dangling while bent in awfully painful ways as Mara released them.

To the redhead’s relief, the pressure on her cunt stopped soon after. As much as the shadow wanted to force its main form inside her fuckable body, it just wasn’t going to fit. It would have to make do with one of its phallic tentacles. It quickly forced it into her asshole - making it all the way into her rectum. The earlier assfucking prepared her for this - it didn’t really feel any worse than that on her ass.

What she wasn’t prepared for was the tentacle shooting further up her guts. After a quick pump up her intestines, it burst through the walls of her guts - entering her abdominal cavity instead. Kasumi screamed in pain as her guts were ruptured like that - and felt repulsed as her insides were moved around by the tentacle. Some of them were even crushed in the process - Kasumi becoming more and more conscious of a bloody paste forming within her stomach.

The tentacle surged up through her, piercing through her midriff as if it was made out of paper - and causing Kasumi to start coughing out blood. Her lungs and heart survived, the tentacle only grazing one of her lungs - but with her diaphragm skewered, it already made breathing hard enough for her. Mara didn’t make it any easier for her either as the Shadow sent the tentacle up her neck - her throat completely plugged by the slimy, flexible cock.

The tentacle burst out of her mouth - and began pumping forwards and backwards as it fucked all through Kasumi’s body all at once. Having so much of her insides be moved around like that was agonizing - but with her throat plugged, Kasumi couldn’t even scream in pain. Saliva pooled in her mouth, unable to go down her plugged throat - before finally making it past her lips as foam. The girl cried freely as her body was used as a cocksleeve - gasping hard for air in between every thrust. Her tears ran freely down her cheeks - mixing in with the foam coming out of her mouth and even her nose. The tentacle’s each thrust hurt a little more - the contents of her abdomen grinded a little further into a bloody mess each time. Her body responded to those thrusts with some pained spasms - her limbs shaken around, as much as they could move with most of them broken.

The shower of cum and blood that splattered her face as Mara finally came was an incredible relief for Kasumi. With how much her entire body hurt, she could still understand that it meant at least that part of her agony was over. Mara released her body, letting her slip free to the ground - Kasumi’s broken form slumping down to the ground once more. She had almost choked to death with her neck completely blocked by the tentacle - so she just laid on the ground and gasped desperately for air. She just laid on the ground, bleeding from her ass and mouth, with some of Mara’s cum leaking out of either. With the massive internal damage Mara’s tentacle had brought to her, she wasn’t even sure if she could get away from Mementos like this… Was this it? Was she going to die here? “Senpai...” She thought of Joker as she laid there in delirium - imagining the Phantom Thieves’ leader coming there to save her.

The two Onis returned to Kasumi’s gaping body - but this time, neither of them was willing to share her. One of them picked the girl up by her hips, trying to bring her pussy towards it cock. The other one grabbed her by her waist - also trying to drag her towards his cock. The two of them began pulling on her body in the opposite direction each. Neither of them was going to let up - Kasumi slowly realizing what was going on. There was pain growing alongside her waist - and her spine was starting to hurt around that area, either.

The Onis pulled harder, reaffirming their grips on her. The one holding her upper half grabbed her by her ponytail for a moment - his hands grabbing the red ribbon that held it together. The ribbon came across - allowing her hair to flow down freely once more.

Somehow, her ponytail coming apart, alongside the intense pain she was in, was a trigger for something in her psyche. Her eyes immediately grew wide open as a realization hit her. Was she really Kasumi Yoshizawa? Or was she…. Sumire?

“N-no… No! No! Sumire’s dead! I’m not her!”

The redhead screamed internally at the incredible revelation that put her entire past into question.

Before she was able to come to any coherent conclusion on the topic, her skin and flesh began to tear. Her waist opened up in an explosion of blood - her guts bursting out of the two giant holes that were just created. Her legs shook one final time as her spine snapped, too - the girl completely ripped in two. The shock of being split into two halves like that - combined with the blood loss brought by the tentacle before - was enough to firmly shove into her next life - Sumire Yoshizawa dying without even having realized who she really was.

The two Onis pulled the halves of the redhead’s corpse in separate directions. One of them plunged his cock into her gaping mouth - wiping away some of her foam from across her lips. Her throat had already been plugged from one end - now, he was able to pound it from the opposite end. With his heavy thrusts, more of her guts were shaken out of the hole in her body - the long coils of her intestines splattering on the ground underneath.

The other Oni slid his prick into the redhead’s cunt - forcing it all the way into it in one thrust, entering her womb in the process. As he continued to fuck her uterus, more of her insides slipped free from her waist - strands of her guts and pieces of crushed organs forced out along with her blood into the bloody mess on the ground. Her womb was pushed further and further out of her body, too - eventually even slipping out through her waist as the Oni sheathed himself fully inside her body.

As the pair of Shadows came, their climaxes became immediately noticeable. Her womb swelled as it was filled with cum - and some cum gushed out of the wound finishing off her upper half. The two Onis paid no mind that they killed her - just letting her two halves fall down to the ground as they were done fucking her.

The gymnast’s corpse was put through some more abuse by the many Sandmen that were still gathered around. Her head was used by them - her ears punctured far further than before. Her mouth was of course abused by them too - first by two Sandmen at a time, then by three, and finally by four of them. Her hands and feet were used for their pleasure as well - this time, directly against one of her soles as her pantyhose ended up torn across one of her feet.

The two open wounds at her waist were prime for a dicking from them, too - and the Sandmen didn’t waste that opportunity. The many coils of her guts were used as masturbatory aids by them, too - wrapped around their cocks as they rapidly jerked off. The Onis returned to fuck the waist wounds as well - the tip of the cock of one of them slipping out of her ass as he entered it from the opposite side via the hole created by Mara’s tentacle before.

Mara also violated the redhead’s corpse - this time, with more of its tentacles. It even slipped her upper half onto its giant cockhead - crushing her lungs and her heart in the process as it served as a sleeve for its tip. It didn’t go much further than that - but her broken ribcage was still flooded with some of the oversized dick Shadow’s semen. 

The necrophiliac gangrape of the gymnast’s corpse continued for hours - but in the end, even the personifications of humans’ negative emotions grew tired of fucking her body. They left it in one of Mementos’s corridors - but it wouldn’t stay there for long. The two halves of her body were returned to Tokyo proper - as a barely recognizable, beaten-up, bloody, cum-covered pulp. The sight of which would cause almost any human to recoil in disgust. However, somehow, she was found by some perverted men - with urges to fuck sated deep within them. They’d fuck anything, even a corpse… Especially a corpse of such an appealing girl. The two onaholes the first-year student was reduced to were the culmination of her life - and all that she would ever amount to. As Sumire had never regained her senses, never came to terms with who she really was, she ended up completely forgotten. Those who she grew close to only remembered her as her dead sister she pretended to be - the real Sumire forgotten for all eternity.


End file.
